


Jasmine's Valentine's Day Dilemma

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Jaz is a ball of unwell, Mentions of Kelly/past lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Jasmine faces her first dilemma.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Jasmine's Valentine's Day Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this oneshot. It's close to Valentine's Day, and I come bringing you a story to celebrate the day.
> 
> There is angst, but a happy ending.

It was close to Valentine's Day, and it was advertised as the Day of Love, but Jaz never understood the appeal. She thought every day was used to show someone that you love them. Everywhere she went, she saw hearts, bears, and balloons, splashes of red and pink all over the place. She was sitting in class, and the teacher passed out a list of the names of the kids in her class, and they decorated little paper mailboxes to put cards in. Most kids were happy, but for Jaz she was blue, Valentine's Day was her Mama Tamara's birthday. She remembered times celebrating with her mommy and Mama Tamara, it was their special day. She and mommy celebrated after Mama Tamara's death, but now that Alex was in the picture, it may change, and for that, Jaz was not happy about it at all.

School was over, and Jaz saw her mommy waiting for her, instead of greeting her mommy like usual, she got into the car.

Kelly wondered what was wrong as she watched her daughter get in the car without saying a word. She got inside the car and looked at Jaz, “Did you have a good day at school, sugar plum?”

Jaz crossed her arms, "I hate Valentine's Day. Why do we have to celebrate?" She grumbled.

"You don't have to celebrate it, but it's a day to show your love to those you care about," Kelly explained. Jaz usually loved Valentine's Day.

“You told me that we are supposed to show our love every day and not just one day out of the year,” Jaz explained, but that was not the reason behind her mood.

Kelly sighed, "Yes, I did teach you that, but it's also a day to show someone that you love and care about them. What happened? You used to love Valentine's Day," She asked her daughter, "You loved it when we used to celebrate it. What's changed?"

Jaz looked out the window, “It’s Mama Tamara’s birthday. And now, since you have mama, you’re going to forget. You will celebrate Valentine’s day with mama, but not celebrate Mama Tamara’s birthday,” She replied sadly.

Kelly had a feeling that was the issue they had celebrated Valentine's Day but also celebrated Tamara's life. It didn't take a therapist to figure out that her daughter felt as if Tamara would be erased from her life. She had been happy with Alex, and not a day had gone by where she thought about Tamara. Whenever Kelly sees Jasmine laugh, smile, or make certain facial expressions, all she could see was her wife. Losing Tamara was one of the hardest losses outside of her father, that she had to overcome. But she knew that Tamara wanted her to move on and find love, which she did in Alex.

Kelly pulled into the parking lot of the park and turned the car off, “I know losing Mama Tamara was a loss for you, and I know you feel it every day. I miss Mama Tamara too, more than you know. And I may be with mama, but I think about Mama Tamara all the time. When I see a beautiful sunset, I think of your mama, because it was her most favorite part of her day. Every time you laugh or smile,” She tickled Jaz’s stomach, “I think of Mama Tamara because she used to laugh and smile all the time. None of that is erased because I am with mama. We can still celebrate Valentine’s Day, but we will also celebrate Mama Tamara’s birthday it’s a tradition,” She tried to explain in a way that Jaz would understand.

Jaz looked at her, mommy, "So, you miss Mama Tamara too, even though you are with mama?" She asked quietly. Her hands were clasped together in her lap.

Kelly placed her hand on her daughter’s hands, “I do. Why don’t we take a walk around the park and get some ice cream before going home? Does that sound like a good idea?”

“I would like that, mommy. What about mama?” Jaz agreed and took off her seatbelt.

“Mama will understand, besides she had something to take care of at work,” Kelly replied.

Jaz and her mommy got out of the car and went over to the ice cream truck and got two cones. They started walking along the brick path that circled the lake.

“Why don’t we ever talk about Mama Tamara? You used to tell me about her all the time,” Jaz asked the question that had been on her mind. She didn’t want to ask her mommy at first, because she didn’t want to hurt her mama’s feelings.

Kelly sighed, “You stopped asking me about her. So, I thought that you didn’t want to talk about her anymore.”

“I do want to talk about her, but I don’t want mama to be hurt or be sad because I ask about her. We don't even visit her anymore," Jaz remembered when they would go every year to visit her mama, but in the past year, the visits had stopped.

“Your mama is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. I am sure mama would love to hear stories about Mama Tamara. And if you would like, we can take a trip, just the two of us so you can visit with her,” Kelly offered as she ate her ice cream.

Jaz beamed, “I would like that, but we can invite mama. I am sure Mama Tamara would like to meet her too,” She licked her ice cream cone.

Kelly felt relieved, “I think we can arrange a little visit. Is that the only thing that’s bothering you?”

Jaz nodded, “Yeah. Can I do something special for mama too? I don’t want her to feel left out.”

“I think we can arrange something for mama,” Kelly would work with Jaz to make an extra special Valentine for her wife.

***

It was Valentine's Day, and Jaz woke up in a better mood. The night before, she and her moms spent the night making cookies for her classmates to go along with their cards. And she and her mommy told mama a lot of stories about Mama Tamara and even showed her the photo albums. Jaz did not know that her mommy kept all of the photographs in scrapbooks that commemorated special times in their lives. Jaz smelled breakfast, and she went downstairs and went to the kitchen. Her moms were in the kitchen talking and laughing, but what caught Jaz’s attention was all of her Mama Tamara’s favorite breakfast foods on the table.

“What’s all of this?” Jaz asked as she eyed the cinnamon rolls, French toast with strawberries, turkey sausage, and an assortment of juices.

Alex smiled, "Well, it's Mama Tamara's birthday, and I thought it would be a great way to celebrate. Do you like it?" She asked her daughter. When she had approached Kelly about it, she had been a little nervous, but Kelly reassured her that Jaz would love it.

Jaz smiled and hugged her mama, “I love it, mama!” She hugged her mama’s waist tightly.

"I am glad that you like it. It's not only Valentine's Day, but it's also Mama Tamara's birthday, and we should celebrate it in style." Alex was more than happy to find that Jaz was okay with breakfast.

Kelly knew that they had done something right, "We got to eat up, or else you will be late for school."

Jaz let go of her mama, “Okay.” She sat down at the table and at her fill of food.

The small family of three sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast. Jaz was happy, and the food tasted delicious.

"I think we should have called Kara and James to come over. We are going to have a lot of breakfast leftover," Alex commented as she still saw that there was food leftover.

Kelly shrugged, “Yeah, but we can always have her come over while Jaz is getting ready for school. The food does not have to go to waste.” She suggested.

“Aunt Kara would like that,” She agreed and continued eating.

Alex drank her coffee, "I really had fun listening to all of your stories about Mama Tamara last night. Thank you for sharing them with me. I can see why you and mommy loved her so much."

Jaz beamed, "You're welcome. I love her a lot, and I miss her at times, so it was good to talk about Mama Tamara and see pictures. Can we do it more often?" She asked.

Kelly didn’t mind, “We can do it as often as you like, sugar plum.”

Breakfast was finished, and Jaz went upstairs to get ready for the day. She slipped on her school uniform. Her mama put her hair into what she liked to call 'The Rey Buns.' Jaz was ready to go, but she noticed that both of her moms were waiting for her.

"You're both taking me to school? Jaz asked, completely surprised. Her moms had only taken her to school together a few times because her mama was usually gone when it was time for her to go to school.

Alex nodded, "Your mommy and I wanted to see you off to school today. I hope you don't mind." They had taken the day off, so they could take Jaz to school and then spend the day together. Valentine's day was a big deal, and their usual suspects for babysitters had plans of their own.

"Nope, I don't mind at all," Jaz put her shoes on, followed by her book bag.

Kelly handed their daughter her bag of cookies and cards, “You can’t forget these. You don’t want your friends to miss out on all of the hard work you put in,” It really wasn’t hard work, all they did was go to the store and found some ready-made, Valentine’s Day printout cookies.

“We don’t want that,” Jaz took the bag from her mommy and held on tight.

During the ride to school, there was laughter and singing along to a song on the radio. It was a fun car ride, and Jaz was eating up every minute of it. Jaz got out of the car when it came to a stop, "I love you," She called to her moms as she ran towards the school.

“Love you too,” Kelly and Alex called after their daughter before driving off.

Jaz entered the classroom with her treats, and her day started. They put their Valentine's Day cards in their decorated mailboxes, and Jaz served her classmates the cookies she had made with her moms the night before, and they had juice that another one of the students bought to their Valentine's Day party. Jaz even put her gift for her teacher on her desk. Miss. Diaz was her favorite teacher, and she loved her to pieces.

School was over, and Jaz went to the waiting area with the other kids so she could be picked up. Like earlier, it was both of her mom's waiting for her.

“Mommy, mama! Guess what?” Jaz asked excitedly as she got in the car.

“What pumpkin pie?” Alex asked as she started the car.

Jaz pulled her decorated mailbox out of her bag, “I got a lot of cards and candy. And Alisha got me a very special card that no one else got.” Alisha had been one of her best friends since second grade.

“That’s really special, Jaz. Is that why you got her a special card too?” Kelly asked her daughter.

"Uh-huh. We are going to be best friends forever,” Jaz loved her best friend to pieces.

Jaz noticed that they were not taking the same route that they usually go to head home. They went past the park, but after that, she didn't recognize where they were, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Kelly had told her daughter. After they spent the morning and afternoon together, she and Alex had come up with something special for Jaz. It took a lot of work, but with the help of their family, they were able to pull it off.

“We’re going to the beach?” Jaz asked when she finally saw the shore.

Kelly nodded, “Yeah, we are going to the beach.” She didn’t say anything else.

They got out of the car and headed towards the beach area, there was a little white tent set up. Tables with food and tiki torches. Jaz saw all of her family walking about talking and laughing.

“What’s all this?” She asked.

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled as Jaz came over to them.

Jaz looked between her mama and mommy, “What’s all of this? Why is everyone here?” She asked in confusion.

Kelly looked at her daughter with her special smile, "Well, we know that you've been down about Valentine's Day because it's Mama Tamara's birthday. So, today we are having a day of celebration, but not only for Valentine’s Day, but for the day that your Mama Tamara was born.” She explained.

Jaz felt her heart swell in her chest, “You did this for me?” She couldn’t believe it, her moms and family did this for her.

Alex nodded, "We did this for you. Valentine's day is not just a day to celebrate our love, but it is also a day to celebrate the day Mama Tamara was born, it's because of Mama Tamara that you are here today. If she didn't meet your mommy, then they wouldn't have fallen in love, and had you." She had to learn how not to say 'your' when referring to Tamara. Alex learned that it was a way to include Tamara and not exclude her by saying 'your Mama Tamara.'

Jaz felt tears forming in her eyes, “Thank you,” Her voice wobbled a little from the tears.

The celebration went on until the early hours of the evening until everyone had to leave. Jaz didn't mind, though. Her family being there was enough.

“We have one more thing to do, then we have to head home. It’s getting a little chilly out here,” Kelly told her daughter.

Jaz wondered what else was planned, “What else?”

Alex pulled out a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and Hershey's chocolate bars, "Our celebration wouldn't be complete without, s' mores," She knew that s'mores was Tamara's favorite treats and that she and Jaz would enjoy them together when Kelly was not around.

Jaz looked at her mama, “How did you know?”

“I’m mama, I know everything.” Alex teased.

Kelly grinned, “You and Mama Tamara were not as sneaky as you thought you were,” She knew about the smores because there would be traces of marshmallows and melted chocolate on the counter. And also, Tamara would taste of s’mores when she gave her a kiss.

Jaz giggled, “Mama Tamara always said that you wouldn’t know.”

“I’m mommy, I know all.”

They ate s’mores and watched as the sun had set in the sky. A warm breeze brushed against Jaz’s cheeks and enveloped her into what felt like a hug. She felt as if it was Mama Tamara.

“This was an awesome day. But you and mama should be celebrating,” Jaz noticed that her parents were no going out tonight.

Kelly looked at her daughter, “Mama and I already celebrated while you were at school today. So, our night is free to spend it with you,” She explained.

The air had turned chilly, and they cleaned up their trash from the s'mores and put out the fire. They may have been on the beach, but they were still respectful of the being cool about fire safety.

When home, everyone showered, and Jaz put on her pajamas. She grabbed a beautifully wrapped box from her closet and ventured into her parent's room. They were sitting on the bed waiting for her. It was Friday which meant it was family night and Jaz watched movies in bed with her parents. George was already in his bed comfortable. Even though her hands were full she climbed on the bed and got between her mom's.

“What’s this?” Alex asked as she spotted the blue box with a silver ribbon in her daughter’s hand.

Jaz smiled, "Well, I wanted to do something special for you, mama. It's Valentine's Day, and it's not only Mama Tamara's birthday, but it's our first Valentine's Day as mama and daughter. So, I wanted to do something special for you." She gave the box to her mama.

Alex was not expecting a gift from Jaz, but it was sweet of her daughter to think of her. She took the box and slid the bow off before opening the top of the box. Inside was a leather-bound book in the middle was a picture of Alex and Jaz together sitting on Kara’s couch.

“It’s beautiful. I remember this picture. It was our first game night together,” She told Kelly.

Kelly nodded, “I thought the picture was cute. I am glad that it was captured because it showed me just how special you were, and the smile on our daughter’s face let me know that we were right.”

"Take it out, mama," Jaz urged her mama to take the book out and look at it.

The little girl watched in excitement as her mama removed the book from the box. She looked on as her mama flipped through the pages of their album, and Jaz told her the story behind each picture.

“Do you like it?” Jaz asked in a hopeful tone.

Alex smiled, "I love it. Thank you, pumpkin pie. Some of these pictures were taken sneakily. James must have helped," She looked at Kelly. Most of the pictures in the book were candid, and she did not remember taking them.

Kelly shrugged, "Don't look at me," She denied. James did help, and so did Kara and Lucy.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, mama. I love you,” Jaz hugged her mama.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, pumpkin pie. I love you too,” Jaz replied and then let her mama go, “We forgot to do something, mommy,” She climbed out of bed.

Kelly remembered, “We did. I think we should do it now,” She got out of bed, “Come with us, Alex.”

Alex was confused but followed behind her wife and daughter.

They went in the backyard in the quiet of the night with helium balloons in hand. Kelly lit a candle, “You ready?” She asked her daughter.

Jaz nodded, “Ready.” On the count of three, mother and daughter released the balloons in the air, and they watched as they moved into the sky.

“Happy Birthday in heaven, Mama Tamara,” Jaz wished up to the sky.

Despite the solemnness of it all, Jaz had dubbed this the best Valentine’s Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I have a sexy Valentine's Day one-shot planned for Alex and Kelly. I will reveal it on Valentine's Day!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron.


End file.
